Sean Desmond Cruz
Sean Desmond Cruz is a senior currently attending Millard High. For the most part, Sean is a fairly nice guy, but you certainly don't want to get on his bad side, as he can get flared up at even the most minor of provocations if you're not careful. Bearing the heaviest (and probably the only) Boston accent in the school, it's hard not to notice him. He's very loud, loves to express his opinion, and "dahsn't give a haht damn" what other people think. At the beginning of the school year, he cut class on a frequent basis. His mom, however, by some miracle, eventually found out and "whooped his sorry ass" (as he put it), so he has started attending school more often (but still cuts electives). At occasions, he does exhibit some sign of intelligence. Gallery Other Appearances File:Sean_MapleStory.png|Sean as a MapleStory character File:Sean_Sims_3_(in-game).png|Sean as a Sims 3 character (in-game) File:Sean_Sims_3.png|Sean as a Sims 3 character (in Create-a-Sim) File:TS4SeanCAS.png|Sean as a Sims 4 character File:Sean_Face_Maker.png|Sean in a Face Maker File:Mangavatar_Sean.png|Sean as a Mangavatar File:Chibi_Maker_Sean.png|Sean as a chibi File:Mii_Sean.png|Sean as a Mii Quotes *'Sean:' *as everybody's screaming and stuff, walks in* "What the hell's goin' on in here?" *sees Emette* "Wooow, gahd, that's one ugly motherfucker right there." Natalia: "Hello, Sean. Decided to stop cutting?" Sean: Yeah, my ma said she'd whoop my ass if I kept missin' school...wait, how didja know who I was? I haven't been in this class befawre. Natalia: I just know. Now, go ahead and take any empty seat available. Sean: Awright... —Part 12, during Sean's initial introduction *'Natalia:' "Today, we will be writing a thematic essay. Write about a turning point in history and describe how it's helped shaped our society into what it is today. You may use your notes and the textbooks to help you. And remember, please write your essay in your own words." Class: *groans* Sean: "AW, SHIT, MAN! Miss, are yuh serious?!" Natalia: *sends a piercing stare at him* Sean: "...oh, sahwrry. I mean AW, POOP, MAN!" Natalia: "You're in a school, Mr. Cruz, so please start acting like you're in one. Believe it or not, you're going to have to do work." Sean: "I gaht it, miss, I gaht it. Look, I'm a new man, y'hear? Gonna do my work. See?" *takes out a notebook, and scrawls his name on the top of the page* "Oh, look, I wrote somethin'!" —Part 12, during Sean's initial introduction Trivia *Sean lives alone with his mother, who has serious medical problems. His father died several years back. Because of this, the responsibilities of the real world have already fallen onto Sean's shoulders. He often cuts school to do his day job (though, he also cuts because he's just lazy). *He's almost always eating peppermint gun. *His favorite baseball team is the Mets. *He rarely changes from his hoodie and only owns about 3 pairs of pants. *Showers about once every three days. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Seniors Category:Characters in The New RP Category:BlankyXP's Characters